


Secrets and Reservations

by sandersonsister



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Family Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: Keiji's mother left when he was ten years old, taking his younger brother with her. Shortly after that, his best friend moved away. Keiji decided to build up walls to make sure the hurt he felt then would never be repeated.Tobio was ashamed to tell his brother the truth. He didn't want him to know what had happened to him in junior high or the person he had become.What are these two going to do when they are once again brought into each others lives?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back to writing and bringing everyone a new story! I hope everyone enjoys it! 
> 
> Just so you know, this story will switch between Akaashi and Kageyama.

_Keiji slammed the door open and collapsed inside the apartment, tears streaming down his face. Why was this happening? It felt like his life was falling down around him and he wasn’t able to stop it. First, his mother and father decided to divorce. His mother moved out of the house, out of Tokyo, and moved back to her hometown. She took his little brother with her. Keiji’s brother was one of his best friends. He was the person that Keiji stayed up with all night when they were terrified as their parents screamed at each other. Hew was the person Keiji could always count on. He was an idiot but that was okay because Keiji was always there to take care of him._

_But now he was gone._

_After that, Keiji and his father had to move into a small apartment because of the loss of income. It was fine. They didn’t really need that much space, not since his mom and brother left, but it was yet another change that Keiji had to get used to. And now…now his best friend was moving away as well. Far away. Oh, he said that they would message each other but how long would that last? No, best to just end it now so he didn’t have to watch it all slowly crumble like he had to watch his parent’s relationship._

_Keiji shook his head and determinedly pushed away the tears on his cheeks. It was fine. If this was how things were going to be, Keiji was just going to have to make sure he was strong enough that none of it would bother him in the future._

Keiji sighed as Bokuto yelled out and threw himself into Kuroo’s arms. Bokuto was his closest friend, the closest friend he had had in many years, but that didn’t stop him from getting irritated at his captain’s antics. “He’s exhausting,” Kenma muttered as he came up beside Keiji. Keiji’s lips twitched.

 

“Agreed. Kuroo-san doesn’t seem to be much better.”

 

Kenma let out a deep sigh. “He’s quieter when he isn’t around Bokuto,” he admitted tiredly.

 

Keiji couldn’t help but chuckle at that admission. He had met both Kuroo and Kenma through Bokuto, despite the fact that they all played volleyball. Keiji was happy to stay to himself most of the time, even during training camps, but Bokuto had been insistent that he meet his friend Kuroo. His friend Kuroo had wanted to introduce his friend Kenma. After that, the four seemed to stick together through training camps, Keiji being forced to try and control Kuroo and Bokuto while Kenma pretended the two weren’t there.

 

“I heard we were having visitors this year,” Keiji said, glancing down at the other setter. “Kuroo-san mentioned something about a rival school?”

 

Kenma nodded his head. “Karasuno. They were our rivals years ago, before their coach retired. They aren’t so bad.”

 

“He’s just saying that because he’s become friends with one of their first years,” Kuroo cut in, sending a wink Kenma’s way. Kenma rolled his eyes.

 

“Shut up, Kuro.”

 

“Ooh, sounds interesting!” Bokuto hooted. Kenma flinched back at the sound and Keiji winced in sympathy. It was difficult to get used to Bokuto’s quirks when you weren’t around him constantly. “They any good?”

 

Kuroo and Kenma exchanged a glance and Keiji’s eyebrows rose. He wasn’t sure what to make of that look. “They’re…interesting. And they have two first years that are _really_ interesting.”

 

“Interesting?” Bokuto questioned. “What does that mean?”

 

“You’ll just have to find out.”

 

“Bro!”

 

“Nope!” Kuroo laughed, shaking his head and avoiding the swipe Bokuto made toward him. “Seriously though, I said I would wait for them and show them around and their captain messaged me not too long ago that they would be here soon. I’ll see you guys in the gym.”

 

“Fine!” Bokuto pouted, his shoulders hunched as he turned on his heel and began marching away.

 

Keiji growled in irritation as he watched him go. “Pain in the ass, Kuroo-san.”

 

Kuroo merely shrugged his shoulders and sent a smirk his way. “I’m sure you’ll get him in a good mood soon enough. I’m just thankful I don’t have to deal with him when he’s like this.”

 

Keiji sent him another glare and moved off after his captain. One of these days, he was really going to have to do something about Kuroo. Maybe he should make sure that he and Bokuto avoided him before an actual match. He always managed to get under Bokuto’s skin and it effected his playing.

 

Not much changed with the addition of the Karasuno team. The camp began to play out the same as it had every year before. Though even Keiji could admit that it was amusing to watch as Karasuno did punishment after punishment. They weren’t a bad team, they just seemed to be kind of…well, they had weaknesses they didn’t seem to know how to work through. “So which one is the one Kuroo-san was teasing you about?” Keiji asked with interest on one break as he was standing with Kenma.

 

The smaller setter glanced up at him for only a moment before he turned his attention back to the screen of his DS. “Oh. Shouyou had to take make up exams.”

 

“Ah,” Keiji sounded. That was a little disappointing. He had wanted to see the person Kenma took an active interest in. That wasn’t something that the other boy did often.

 

“I’m sure he’ll be here,” Kenma continued, his voice growing slightly amused. “He’ll do whatever he has to so he can play volleyball.”

 

Keiji chuckled in amusement. “Another person obsessed with volleyball, huh? You seem to have a type.”

 

There was a sound of Kenma’s character dying as the other boy’s eyes widened. “What?”

 

Keiji just stared back at him, daring him to disagree. Kenma’s face flushed instantly and he looked toward the ground, his hair falling down to cover his expression. “You don’t have to say anything. And I wont either. I just thought you should be aware in case you need to…”

 

“I’m fine,” Kenma muttered, curling in on himself. “It’s fine.”

 

“Alright,” Keiji agreed. He meant what he said. It hadn’t been difficult to see that Kenma treated Kuroo differently than he treated others. Most believed it was because the two were childhood friends and, in truth, some of it was. But Keiji could see that the feelings went deeper than that.

 

He had experience with it himself, after all.

 

_They had managed to get themselves trapped in yet another situation that Keiji could blame on his best friend. He could always blame it on his best friend._

_“Sorry, Keiji.”_

_Keiji let out a sigh and rubbed his hand over his eyes. “It’s fine. I knew it was a bad idea.”_

_“Still. Sorry for getting us into trouble. Again.”_

_Keiji let his hand drop and he looked toward the boy beside him. He wasn’t sure how or why it happened. He had met his friend when they were only three years old. He had been with him for nearly everyday since then. So why was it that in this moment, just looking at him made Keiji’s breath catch and his heart pound in his chest? Why did he suddenly think the boy beside him was the most beautiful person he had ever seen?_

_And why did he suddenly know that no matter what stupid idea this boy had, Keiji would follow him anywhere?_

Keiji shook his head to rid himself of the image. He shouldn’t be thinking of that. He didn’t even want to remember it. That was over and done with. This was about Kenma.

 

“Akaashi! Come on! We’re up next!”

 

Keiji glanced over at Bokuto and nodded in acknowledgement. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” he said quietly toward the still frozen Kenma. “I just…know how difficult it can be. Being in love with your best friend.”

 

Kenma’s head flew up and he stared at Keiji in shock before his eyes flickered over his shoulder. Keiji frowned and shifted, following Kenma’s eyes. Oh. “No,” Keiji said quickly, shaking his head once. “Not Bokuto. It was someone else.”

 

Kenma slowly nodded and he looked toward the floor once more. “Did – did you ever tell him?”

 

“I didn’t have a chance,” Keiji admitted. “His family moved away. But…even if he had stayed, I can’t say for sure I would have ever told him. It was terrifying. I just wanted you to know that I understand and I’m here if you need anything. Alright?”

 

Kenma bowed his head once more. “Okay.”

 

Knowing that was the best he was going to get, Keiji turned and hurried over toward the court where the rest of his team was waiting. “Took you long enough.”

 

“I’m here now,” Keiji responded flatly as he glanced at the team on the other side of the court. “Let’s play.”

 

They had just finished their match and were standing on the side of the court, waiting for Nekoma to finish their current game as they were their next opponents, when the gym door slammed open. A blond woman stepped inside, saying something loudly over her shoulder. Keiji watched her curiously. She was unfamiliar. Maybe a relative of someone? Was something wrong? But then she moved out of the way and two new forms were standing in the doorway.

 

The first was a short boy with bright red hair.

 

The second…the second had Keiji blinking in surprise. “Tobio?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this ran away from me a little bit. You'll see what I mean when you read it. It was supposed to just be a few messages and then a chapter in Tobio's point of view. I guess I'll post Tobio's chapter later. lol

**Oniisan,**

**Things r fine. Small rooms but its ok. Mom works a lot. I started school. Its ok. I miss you.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_I need more than everything is okay. Is mom taking care of you? How are your classes? Have you made any friends? Any interesting clubs? Dad and I have finished packing the house and we will be moving next weekend. The apartment we have is small compared to what we had before but it should be fine. If you come visit, you can share with me._ **

****

**_Message me back and actually tell me something, please._ **

****

**_I miss you as well._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**Ok. To answer your questions, mom works often and I see her on weekends. But Im doing fine without her. Classes are fine. Not much different than they were back home but I miss you being in the same school. I haven’t met a lot of people. And Im going to join volleyball. Are you still playing? I miss playing with you.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_Volleyball, huh? You did always enjoy it when we played in the park. I haven’t had a chance to play much since you left. Maybe I should start again._ **

****

**_Are you eating properly? Do you need anything? If mom is working often and you don’t see her during the week, does that mean you are taking care of things on your own? Tobio, you can’t cook. The last time you tried, you nearly destroyed the kitchen. Please be careful._ **

****

**_We officially moved yesterday. I should be unpacking. I’m avoiding the unpacking._ **

****

**_I miss you._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**I joined the team. I like it. It’s fun.**

**And I can cook. You just wouldn’t let me! I can make noodles fine. And I go to the store next door sometimes.**

**Am I going to see you soon?**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_I don’t know. I hope so. I’ll talk to dad about it._ **

****

**_You can’t cook. You can burn things. Or undercook them. I suppose you’ll be fine with practice. Just be careful and don’t do anything to harm yourself._ **

****

**_Volleyball club is fun? I suppose it would be. I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. Try to make some friends, alright?_ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

**Oniisan,**

**We had our first game! It was really fun. Coach said I had real talent! I want to be the best volleyball playing in Miyagi! And then I can come back to Tokyo and go to Nationals!**

**I have to go practice.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_Well, I’m glad your game went well. Being the best volleyball player in Miyagi is certainly something to work toward. Don’t spend all your time practicing and forget about your schoolwork._ **

****

**_I spoke to dad about you visiting. He said he would talk to mom about it._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**Mom said I can’t come this break. She has something planned for us to do but she won’t tell me what it is. I don’t want to go. I want to go back to Tokyo and play volleyball with you and our other friends. Do you still see them? Do they ask about me? It’s hard making new friends.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_Of course they ask about you. You can always write them as well. I’m sure they would like to hear from you._ **

****

**_Keep trying to make friends, Tobio. I know it is difficult but you know it’s worth it._ **

****

**_Don’t be too angry with mom. I’m sure she has her reasons._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**I hate it here. I want to come home.**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_Did something happen? Are you okay?_ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**Sorry. Everything is fine.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_It doesn’t sound fine._ **

****

**_How is volleyball? Is your team doing well?_ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**Volleyball is fun. I like it.**

**Mom is angry because of my marks. She said if I don’t improve, she’s not going to let me play anymore.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_What do you need help on? I can help you if you need it._ **

****

**_Mom just wants what is best for you. Spend a bit more time on your schoolwork and everything will be fine._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_Is everything okay? I haven’t heard from you in a couple of weeks._ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**Sorry. I’ve been staying after school to get help on my assignments and I have volleyball practice. Sorry.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_Don’t work too hard. I’m sure even mom will be able to see how hard you’ve been working. Good luck on your game._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**Congratulations on graduating! Do you know which school you’re going to? I’m sure you do.**

**I have one more year left. I think I want to go to Kitagawa Daiichi. They have an amazing team and someone told me that they have a first-year setter that’s really good. I want to learn from him.**

**Congratulations again.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_Thank you. I am planning to attend a junior high close to the apartment so I will not have to worry about travel. You know me, the more sleep I get, the better._ **

****

**_It’s great that you already know which school you want to attend. I looked Kitagawa Daiichi up and they have a very strict academic guideline and they are well known for their athletics. It seems like a good school. I hope you work hard._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**Mom said I can’t visit again. She wants me to meet someone.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_I suppose at this time you know who she wanted to introduce you to. She contacted me yesterday. She’s getting married. How nice._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**I hate it here.**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_I suppose that means the meeting didn’t go well. Is everything alright?_ **

****

**_How did your first day of your last year go? It is odd being the youngest in the school yet again. I see how difficult it must have been for you to not know anyone when you moved. It surprised me when I realized that I did not know anyone in my homeroom._ **

****

**_You’ll probably be happy to know that I signed up for the volleyball club. I’m not sure why I did so but one of the third-years asked and I found myself agreeing before I thought about it. I must have channeled you for a moment._ **

****

**_You’re a bad influence._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**I’m not the bad influence. Your best friend is the one that always got us in trouble. I guess the two of you aren’t in the same homeroom?**

**No, it didn’t go well. I don’t want to talk about it.**

**You’re playing volleyball?! What position are you playing?! You always blocked when we were practicing…are you going to be a middle blocker?**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_No, I’m not going to be a middle blocker. I always blocked because the rest of you seemed to argue over who was going to be setter or wing spiker, so I took middle blocker to appease everyone. I’m not sure which position I’m going to focus on at this moment._ **

****

**_I won’t make you talk about it. Just know I’m here if you want._ **

****

**_And no, we aren’t in the same homeroom. Or the same school. Or city._ **

****

**_He moved._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**When? You didn’t say anything.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_When we graduated._ **

****

**_It isn’t a big deal._ **

****

**_How is school going?_ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**I don’t understand why you didn’t say anything. It IS a big deal. I’m sorry.**

**School is fine.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_I said it wasn’t a big deal._ **

****

**_Volleyball is going well. Our vice-captain (who is our main setter) pulled me aside after practice and asked if I would consider training to replace him next year. I think I might. I mean, spiking and such is fun but I think I would rather set. I’m considering it._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**Setter is cool! You should do it! I like it when I play setter. I’ve actually been practicing for that position.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_So, mom called me last night. They got married._ **

****

**_I’ve never even met him._ **

****

**_Which isn’t surprising, considering the fact that I haven’t seen her (or you) since she left._ **

****

**_Why do I feel so upset about this?_ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**It was a surprise to me to.**

**Be thankful you haven’t met him.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_Sorry for the long wait. I suppose I didn’t really consider how difficult it would be to balance school, practice, and extra work. I owe you an apology. It can be very taxing._ **

****

**_I hope everything is well._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**Everything is fine. I graduate soon.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_I am sorry. I had hoped to make it to your graduation but I had a tournament the same day._ **

****

**_I am really sorry._ **

****

**_I sent my gift along with fathers. I hope you enjoy it._ **

****

**_Did you get into Kitagawa Daiichi? I don’t believe you ever told me._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**Thank you for the knee pads! They’re perfect.**

**And yeah, I got in! I’m even more excited now than I was before because I actually watched one of Kitagawa Daiichi’s games this year. At first, I just thought they were a good team and then…then they put this setter in and…he was amazing. I want to be a setter. I want to be a setter like Oikawa Tooru. I want to learn from him.**

**I can’t wait for school to start.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_I don’t believe I’ve heard of Oikawa Tooru. I’ll have to keep an eye out. Especially since you want to be like him and not your older brother, who plays the same position._ **

****

**_Don’t panic. It was a joke._ **

****

**_I’m happy that you’re so excited for school. That’s certainly a change from every other year. You’ll have to let me know how everything goes._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan!!!**

**First day of practice. I got to meet Oikawa-san (he’s my captain!!!) and the ace of our team, Iwaizumi-san (who is Oikawa’s best friend). They’re amazing. I can’t wait for them to teach us. Today was mostly just an introduction.**

**I think I made some friends. Kunimi and Kindaichi. They’re both first years and seem to be nice.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_Sounds like practice went well. Tell me more about Kunimi and Kindaichi. And Oikawa and Iwaizumi, of course. I don’t believe you have ever mentioned anyone else in your messages to me._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**Iwaizumi-san is really nice. He’s our vice-captain (did I tell you that already?) and he always helps us whenever we ask. The only time he gets angry is usually at Oikawa-san. He calls Oikawa-san ‘Trashykawa’ and hits him a lot. Kindaichi says Oikawa-san deserves it. I don’t think he does.**

**Oikawa-san is just...just perfect. I don’t know what else to say. I want to be like him. He’s so good at volleyball and everyone likes him. He even has a Fanclub! I wanted to be in it but the girl I talked to just laughed at me. I don’t understand.**

**Kindaichi and Kunimi went to grade school together and learned how to play volleyball with each other. They’re nice. Kunimi is really smart and helps us with our homework. Kindaichi and I try to pay attention but sometimes we start talking about other things and Kunimi gets irritated. It’s kind of funny.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_Sounds like a nice group of people. Didn’t you say Oikawa and Iwaizumi were best friends? I’m sure Iwaizumi is just teasing. Don’t worry about it._ **

****

**_Pay attention to Kunimi when he’s taking the time to help you, Tobio. One day he might refuse and then where will you be?_ **

****

**_You seem to be drawn to Oikawa. You mentioned Iwaizumi helping you, does Oikawa do the same?_ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**Kunimi doesn’t really care. It’s fine.**

**Oikawa helps sometimes. He’s busy working on this new serve. It’s really cool. I hope he gets it soon.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_Sorry, it’s been awhile since we spoke. Is everything well?_ **

****

**_My team did well during the last tournament. We made it to the top sixteen which isn’t too bad for Tokyo. Not great, though. We could have done better._ **

****

**_The third years came up to me after practice today. They want me to be captain next year._ **

****

**_I’m not sure if I should agree or not. I feel like I should be focusing on exams and getting into a good high school. I’m sure father won’t be happy if I agree. I’m not sure if I care._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**I think you should do it. Being captain would look good to high schools, right?**

**Things have been good. I’ve learned a lot this year. It’s kind of sad that the third-years are leaving. I’m going to miss them.**

**Our team made it to finals but we lost to another power school. Oikawa-san was really upset. He was crying and I gave him a tissue.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_When you say your going to miss the third-years, do you mean one in particular? Oikawa-san perhaps? You did give him a tissue._ **

****

**_It is always a hard transition when members of your team leave. You just have to step up and regroup the best you can. I hope you all do just as well or better next year. Do it for Oikawa-san. And Iwaizumi-san, of course. Regroup and win, Tobio._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**Our team is doing well this year but not as well as before. We all miss Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san. I’m not as good as Oikawa-san and it shows. I feel like they’re all watching me, waiting for me to fail. I don’t want to fail.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_I’m sure they don’t want you to fail. You have some growing to do, I’m sure. Oikawa-san knew your team well. You need to do the same._ **

****

**_You could always ask him for advice. The two of you seem to have gotten along well. I’m sure he would be happy to help in any way. That is something I found myself doing last year when I became our teams official setter. Our previous setter had graduated but he helped me a great deal whenever I asked._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**Of course we got on well. I should ask him. Thank you.**

**How is your school year going? You’re graduating this year. Which high schools are you looking at?**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_The year is progressing well. There have been a few schools that interested me but I believe I know where I will be focusing. During Inter-High, I watched some of the other matches and one caught my attention. Fukurōdani Academy. I must admit, you seem to be influencing me yet again, Tobio. You wanted to join Kitagawa Daiichi because you saw Oikawa play. I think I want to join Fukurōdani because of a certain player as well. He was only placed in half of the game but I think he could be something amazing. I want to help him become amazing._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**I looked up Fukurōdani and saw a video of their last game. Are you talking about the person with the spikey hair? He had a great spike! I hope you get admitted but you’re really smart, so I’m sure you will.**

**I hope you do well at Spring Tournament!**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_It’s official – I’ll be going to Fukurōdani for high school._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**Congratulations on graduating and getting into Fukurōdani! Kunimi and Kindaichi say congratulations too. I hope you don’t mind that I told them. They wanted to know why I was smiling.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_Fukurōdani is everything I had hoped. There have been a few issues with the third-year setter. Do you remember that boy? The one that I saw and wanted to play with? His name is Bokuto and he really is a great spiker. The problem is that he has some other issues that requires a certain…touch. One that the current setter doesn’t have. Coach has been partnering me with Bokuto during practice and the current setter does not appreciate it. He disliked it even more when I replaced him in a practice match last week. Since then, he has been making things a bit difficult. Nothing to worry about. Bokuto and the other second years have stuck by me thoroughly and even our captain believes that having Bokuto play to his full potential is best for our team._ **

****

**_How is your final year of junior high going? How is your team? I know you were upset to not make it to Nationals last year. Are things looking better? How are Kindaichi and Kunimi? Let them know I’m thankful that they’re taking care of my younger brother._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**Is everything okay with that third year? Has he done anything?**

**Everything here is fine. Our team looks good. Kindaichi and Kunimi say hi.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_Has he done anything? I’m not sure what you mean. He was upset and grew even more upset once I was placed in a full set. He ended up leaving the team. I am now the official setter._ **

****

**_We had a training camp last week and I think I made some new friends. Well, one of them was Bokuto’s friend and Bokuto kind of…pulled me along with him when they arrived. They seem to be interesting._ **

****

**_You seem to be a little upset. Is something wrong?_ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**Nothing is wrong. I’m just focusing on the team and exams.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_Ah, exams. Yes, those are horrible. Have you decided what school you will apply to? If I remember correctly, your school has a high school that most go to, correct? Didn’t Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san go there? I’m sure you would be excited to see them again. Are you still in contact?_ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**I’ll be going to Aoba Johsai. Oikawa and Iwaizumi are excited for Kunimi, Kindaichi, and I to join. I talk to Oikawa-san occasionally.**

**Our team made it to the semi-finals. We play tomorrow. Wish us luck!**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_So how did it go? I was waiting for you to message me but I’m afraid I’m a bit impatient._ **

****

**_I have some news: WE MADE IT TO NATIONALS!_ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**We lost. Everyone was really sad.**

**I got into Aoba Johsai.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_That was a mixture of news. I’m sorry about the loss. I’m happy for you that you got into Aoba Johsai. Did your friends make it in as well? Did you tell Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san?_ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**I’m sorry your team lost at Nationals. I hope you’re okay.**

**Kindaichi and Kunimi got into Aoba Johsai as well. Everyone is really excited. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were talking about taking us out to celebrate.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_I hope you had a good time with your friends. And congratulations on graduating! I wish I could have been there._ **

****

**_I have some news as well. I was named vice-captain. Bokuto is captain. Apparently, the third-years decided I was the only person that could keep him in line and the rest of the team agreed. I’m not sure if I’m excited or if I’m terrified of whatever mess I’m going to have to clean up._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**Congratulations.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_How was your first day? Did practice go well?_ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**It was great. I’m really excited to be on the team.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_I haven’t heard from you lately. How is everything? How are your friends? Oikawa-san? I heard Aoba Johsai lost in the finals. I’m sorry. Shiratorizawa is a formidable team._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**We’re all upset but we’re working hard. We all want to make it to Nationals in the Spring High for the third years.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_I’m sure you’ll do well. I saw your Oikawa in a magazine last week. I see why you like him so much._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**I don’t LIKE him. He’s just a great setter.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_Okay. I’ll pretend to believe you._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **

****

****

****

**Oniisan,**

**You’re being weird.**

**We have a training camp next week so I probably won’t be able to respond.**

**Tobio**

**_Tobio,_ **

****

**_That’s fine, I have one as well. I hope you have fun._ **

****

**_Keiji_ **


	3. Chapter 3

Tobio didn’t want to tell his brother the truth. So, he just let him continue to believe a lie.

 

He didn’t mean to do it. He really didn’t. But, Keiji was so excited when he told him that he had friends. He asked about Kindaichi and Kunimi often. He even asked about Oikawa and Iwaizumi because Tobio had been so excited to meet them. He thought that Tobio was still in contact with the two older boys. He thought that Tobio was still friends with Kindaichi and Kunimi.

 

He let him believe that.

 

He didn’t want to admit to his brother that the two people he had come to consider his closest friends had turned their backs on him. That the reason they hadn’t made it to nationals in his third year was because his team would have rather lost than play with him a second longer. That he had been forced onto the bench and had looked up to see Oikawa staring down at him in complete disgust. That he had hid his face under a towel as he cried. Didn’t want him to know that when he ran into the boy in question after the game, he had flat out told him not to come to Aoba Johsai.

 

They didn’t want him there.

 

So, he didn’t correct his brother when he thought he had joined Aoba Johsai. Didn’t tell him that he had ended up at Karasuno instead. A school that was known as a fallen powerhouse. That his dream of going to Nationals and finally being able to see his brother again was basically disintegrating before his eyes.

 

He supposed he should feel lucky that it hadn’t blown up in his face until now. In truth, Tobio hadn’t expected it. He knew that Nekoma was part of a group that played practice matches against each other but he had been so focused on the fact that he had to pass his exams to go, he hadn’t paid much attention to who the others schools were.

 

But standing in that doorway, meeting the startled eyes of his older brother, Tobio realized he should have.

 

“Kageyama-kun? Come on!” Hinata said, bouncing up and down as he looked anxiously at their team.

 

“I-“

 

“Come on!” Hinata said again, grabbing onto Tobio’s arm and pulling him to where Coach Ukai and Daichi were standing. “Sorry we’re late!” Hinata said. Tobio forced himself to stay focused. To not look over his shoulder and meet the eyes he could feel burning into his back.

 

“You two get in there,” Coach Ukai ordered, not sparing a moment in placing the two first years in the game. Tobio was nervous. His hands were sweating which was a really bad thing for a setter. Keiji was watching him. Keiji was here. Keiji hadn’t seen him play in…in years. And that was only when they went to the park with some of the kids in their neighborhood.

 

He had wanted to show him what he could do when they were both at Nationals.

 

Not like this.

 

Tobio was determined to win. They had to. He couldn’t let Keiji watch him lose. He didn’t know how his team had done without him and Hinata there but he knew that they had to win this match. He forced himself to focus on the game and not on the pair of gray eyes boring into the side of his head, analyzing his every movement. He had forgotten that quirk. How his brothers’ eyes seem to give a person the feeling that he could see every single weakness with a glance. He had found it amusing when he was a child and others would shift away from Keiji when he looked at them.

 

Now, he didn’t find it so funny.

 

Thankfully, they ended up winning their first match against Shinzen and Tobio’s shoulders fell in relief. At least _something_ had gone right. But that didn’t make him think, not even for a second, that his brother was going to just become so enamored with his playing that he was going to forget about their correspondences for the last two years. The team began to make their way toward the cafeteria and Tobio thought of just running after them.

 

A familiar figure stepping into his path diminished that thought instantly.

 

Tobio bit his lip and focused on the persons shoes. They were nice. He needed some new ones. He was growing out of the ones he currently had and-

 

“Look at me.”

 

Tobio hesitated only briefly. Despite the deepened voice, the familiar clipped tone sent a familiar wave through him. He met Keiji’s eyes and saw the calculating and somewhat hurt look they were giving him.

 

He looked back at his shoes.

 

“Akaashi! You coming to eat-“

 

“Go without me, Bokuto-san.”

 

“Eh?! Hey! That’s the first year setter from-“

 

“Bokuto-san. I will join you later for extra practice.”

 

“…okay, Akaashi. Kuroo!”

 

There was the sound of retreating footsteps and then silence. Tobio didn’t lift his head as he let his eyes dart to what he could see of the gym.

 

He was almost positive it was empty.

 

“Come with me,” Keiji finally said, turning on his heel. Tobio didn’t hesitate to follow after him. They travelled out of the gym and into the warm weather and Keiji sank down onto the grass. Tobio slowly perched beside him, bringing his knees up to his chest and burying his face there. He didn’t want to look up and see the disappointment on his brother’s face. “You go to Karasuno.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Not Aoba Johsai.”

 

“…yes.”

 

“I need more than yes, Tobio,” Keiji said shortly and Tobio was glad the older boy couldn’t see him flinch. “Did you not pass the entrance exam?”

 

“…I did.”

 

“You did. So you actively decided to not go. I don’t understand. Didn’t you say Kindaichi and Kunimi were attending?”

 

“Yes,” Tobio cringed when he practically _felt_ Keiji preparing to snap at the word. “They aren’t my friends.”

 

Silence. Tobio’s arms wrapped tighter around his legs. He wished he could just sink into the ground to escape this conversation. He wished he had told Keiji that he decided not to go to Aoba Johsai. He should have just told him he thought his chances of getting to play in his first year were better at Karasuno. He shouldn’t have kept up the charade of attending school with Oikawa…

 

“Explain from the beginning, please,” Keiji said flatly. “All of it, Tobio.”

 

So, hesitantly, Tobio did.

 

“I did go to Kitagawa because of the volleyball team. Because of Oikawa-san,” Tobio admitted and, for the first time in years, he didn’t spit out Oikawa’s name. “And I met Kindaichi and Kunimi there. We became friends but they were never as close with me as they were with each other,” Tobio swallowed hard at the words. They had really been his closest friends but he knew he always came in second. Always. “Oikawa-san…didn’t like me.”

 

“What does that mean?” Keiji asked sharply.

 

Tobio winced at the sound. “He, uh, was always yelling or calling me names. He refused to help me. Iwaizumi-san did, occasionally, but he was usually busy keeping Oikawa-san away…” Tobio cleared his throat and began to pick at the blades of grass. “I told you we lost to Shiratorizawa my first year. Oikawa-san was upset and said that it was his goal to beat me. I don’t… I don’t really understand why. Even now I don’t…”

 

He trailed off, still confused by the words that the other boy had said. “Keep going, Tobio,” Keiji said after a moment and Tobio ducked his head once again.

 

“They graduated and I became the main setter. I…I told you they didn’t like me. I couldn’t talk to Oikawa-san because he didn’t like me either. But I thought things were getting better. Until third year. My team…they started calling me the King of the Court. It…it wasn’t a nice name. They said I acted like I…” Tobio trailed off once again, is cheeks burning as he admitted his faults to the older brother he had always admired. “Uh, in that last game they all…I sent the ball to Kindaichi. And he wasn’t there.” Tobio closed his eyes tightly as he remembered that day. “The entire team…they refused to play with me any longer. They replaced me. I was sitting on the bench when I saw Oikawa-san.” Tobio ground his teeth, trying to ignore the burning in his throat. “He looked so _disgusted_. After the game, after we lost, he stopped me. He said he knew I had been offered a place at Aoba Johsai and he didn’t want me there. So I tried to get into Shiratorizawa-“

 

“You _what_?”

 

“But I didn’t get in. So I decided on Karasuno.” Tobio bit his lip and took a deep breath. Then he stood quickly and bowed low. “I’m so sorry! I should have told you but I didn’t want you to be disappointed and-“

 

“Stand up, Tobio,” Keiji sighed, pushing himself to his feet as well. Tobio paused but he straightened. Keiji had his hands on his hips and was watching him with pursed lips. His narrowed eyes were dark. “You will never do something like that again. If something is wrong, you will tell me. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes,” Tobio replied quickly, not wanting to upset him more than he already was. Their parents had always said Tobio was quicker to lash out than Keiji but everyone knew Keiji was more…dangerous than Tobio when he finally let go. Tobio really, really didn’t want to be on the end of that.

 

“Fine. We’ll deal with the rest of it later but if we don’t get something to eat soon, the cafeteria will close.” His lips curled up just slightly. “And I’m sure Bokuto-san will be searching for me at any moment for extra practice. Would you like to join us?”

 

Tobio wanted to say yes. He wanted to spend time with his brother and meet his brother’s friend. But he also felt like the last hour had completely drained him. His body felt heavy and sluggish. He suddenly imagined him trying to toss the ball and dropping it onto the floor, Keiji standing to the side hiding his face in his hands because he was embarrassed to call Tobio his brother and his friends all laughing and pointing. Or worse, them looking at him in revulsion and refusing to play with him at all.

 

“No!” he yelled out and then ducked his head, his ears burning, at the taken aback expression on Keiji’s face. “I, uh, I’m tired! I’m going to head to our room.” He bit his lip as he turned away. He _was_ hungry so he would go to the cafeteria first but then he was sure it wouldn’t be a problem to go to the room now. He needed time to process the fact that he had seen Keiji and had finally told him the truth. It was like a heavy weight had been lifted off of his shoulders but he was still struggling to breathe properly. He just knew that Keiji was going to see him differently from now on. He wondered if his brother would even bother to return his messages after this.

 

“Tobio.”

 

Tobio’s head snapped to the side. Keiji was giving him a soft smile, his earlier displeasure hidden away. “It is good to see you. Rest well. We’ll speak more in the morning.”


	4. A rant and an announcement

12/30/2018: The rant section of this "Rant and Announcement" has been removed. It was originally written to let my readers, the people that have shown tremendous support to me throughout the years, know the reason I was no longer updating.

Now for the UPDATED announcement: I will be finishing The Two Princes on this site. All Oikage fics will be updated on another site.


End file.
